Happy Birthday
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: The Queen is wishing a happy birthday on her own way to her Head of Security...


**Happy Birthday **

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters.

Joseph's birthday party was a great event at the palace, where the entire staff presented themselves simply because they loved him. Yes, it was a lovely idea and he really appreciated their efforts, but after an hour or so he decided it was time to leave. He was not in good mood for a few days, but it had nothing to do with work or people around him, his thoughts were simply somewhere else… He missed Clarisse.

He hasn't seen his Queen for nearly two weeks and it was like eternity for him. She was on a long running conference in the neighbor country and despite he really tried everything, he could not accompany her.

The long journey from the party to his room was rather relaxing than tiring, at least he could be alone with his thoughts, mostly because he could not think on anything else but her. He knew it should have been a happy day, but he just did not feel it, so he just sighed sadly as he opened his door, seeing as someone was lighting a match in the darkness and soon he realized it was none other than Clarisse.

"…Clarisse?" his voice was full of surprise and happiness, "You're here? I...I simply cannot believe it!"

"Yes, and you just arrived at the right moment," she smiled warmly after she lighted the candle on the cake.

"But how? I thought you won't come back for three more days."

"I simply cancelled my meetings… After all, I could not miss your birthday." His smile was indescribable. A few minutes earlier, he felt so miserable and everything seemed so dark, but now… he had to give himself a few more moments to admire her before he could close the door and stepped closer.

"I've terribly missed you," he said softly, reaching out her hand. "These two weeks were simply hell without you."

"Even with a big party out there?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "You know I do not like those big events."

"Then what would you say for a smaller one?" her voice was cozy, her smile inviting "Just the two of us?"

"…There's no any other place I would rather be," he whispered, still holding her hand mesmerized.

"Then I think we should start our party with a cake and a little champagne, agree?"

"Oh yes," he woke up from his own world, "I cannot believe you brought a cake with you."

"You know, a birthday is nothing without a cake, and this is a special one... It's Sacher cake from Vienna."

"From Vienna? All the way from there?" he was amazed, remembering why he loved her so much. "But Antoine would have made it if you'd ask …"

"Oh yes I know, but this is the original and… frankly I would not dare to offer him another recipe than his old family ones, not to mention ordering something."

"Definitely," he was laughing hard, "That would be like Doomsday arrived."

"So for our safety I arranged this in secret, but I could smuggle only a mini sized cake for two," her smile was mischievous, while he could not stop looking into her eyes.

"You know I'm sure this is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Then just wait until you will taste this, but first…" she smiled, "You have to blow out the candle and wish something. Hey, stop!" she cried with a smile, "Don't you want to think on it?"

"Um, no." he grinned, "I know exactly what I wish for."

"Oh really? You're quite sure as it seems," she was teasing him, "Well… then I really hope it will come true."

"Me too," he smiled, his eyes burning into hers.

"So…" she asked after a while,

"Ah, ok," he came to his senses, quickly blowing the candle, then just watched as she was cutting a slice.

"They say it's the best with whipped cream on it," she handed him his plate, "But I did not want to risk anything… so?"

"…It's perfect."

He was extremely happy they could spend a little private time together, so he just looked at her dreamily while she was speaking, and could not think on anything else just how much he wished for these moments would be a simple night in their life. Just an average night in a life where he could spend every day with her…that would be heaven, he thought as he kissed her hand lovingly, receiving a radiant smile, but it was not enough. He had to feel her closer so he asked her to dance with him…

The music was soft and slow, letting her relax on his shoulder with eyes closed, simply enjoying his presence, while he wrapped his arms around her and a few moments later she was completely snuggled into his arms. As they moved slower and slower everything was so peaceful around them, they just enjoyed each others closeness… his fingers were stroking her cheek, making her smile and turning slowly into his touch, kissing his fingers lovingly… kissing them, one by one, softy and gently, the same way as he leant closer and made her look into his eyes, trying to tell her what cannot say with words before he captured her lips, hearing her whispering 'Happy Birthday'.

The End


End file.
